


Lust Paradise

by ahdachi



Series: Laced [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Kink, Lace, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Praise Kink, Sensual Play, Sexy dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: “He doesn’t know what it’s about, he’s basically doing the same things he did a couple of minutes ago, but there’s something about the lace blindfold that’s making him feel...Things.”Or.Hyunggu wears a lace blindfold for Genie:us promotions and he discovers he has a blindfold kink but only Yuto realizes the effect it has on him.





	Lust Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language and suggestive sexual kinks.
> 
> Hi!! so, I was happy on twitter when savage Yuki pics appeared and they were !!!!! incredible for a one-shot idea. I wasn't going to write but someone pointed out and I was like "why not?" Is short and it's a rushed idea but I hope you'll like it.♥  
> Here are the [Pics](https://twitter.com/TrapIt_980123/status/1116686706965565440): https://twitter.com/TrapIt_980123/status/1116686706965565440
> 
> (There are a lot of altered things for fictional purposes only)

 

 

Hyunggu’s fingers brush the silk material with delicacy, his fingertips following the patterns on the black fabric, almost dancing with the shapes. He hasn’t done this before, but is a good change, especially for a photoshoot and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even a bit excited for this. He loves lace, is maybe one of his favorite fabrics, but unfortunately, he hasn’t find the right place or time to use it.

But now, it feels like it.

The concept for their upcoming album is different from the previous ones. It’s more upbeat, fiercer, darker. This is by far one of his favorite ones, watching everyone turn their personalities to match the concept for the jacket photoshoot. He has dyed his hair to red, and even if it’s a bit brighter than he would’ve liked, the way it contrasts with his skin is enough to make him feel comfortable, and right after the stylist give him his outfit he knows it was the right choice.

The black sweater is worn out, ripped, translucent patches on the right spots to give his skin a bit of exposure but enough to make it teasing. It matches perfectly with the black blindfold he has wanted to use all day. He knows he pulls off these kinds of concepts, fans have said how much they loved their sexy sides and he’s confident to make it through successfully.

His turn is right after Shinwon’s, the older boy only giving him thumbs up. There’s only him and Yuto left, the latter nowhere to be seen, maybe still busy with his own preparation. The photographer takes him to the shooting area, instructing the way he should pose to give his photographs a bit more of impact but also open to suggestions, is his shooting after all. Hyunggu explains him about the lace blindfold, a long piece of cloth that would look really good with the whole concept and he’s more than happy when the photographer accepts.

They start slow, a couple of pics of him posing while the photographer adds a red filter to the lights to create a darker, sensual atmosphere, the blindfold hanging on the pocket of his pants. Since is a close up shooting he didn’t need to wear it yet but then the time comes. The photographer tells him to put the blindfold on while he changes the lightning and Hyunggu is happy to comply.

The fabric is soft against his palms and it’s softer on his face, the patterns on the lace brushing slightly his skin, making it tickle just a bit. He closes his eyes while he loosely knots the fabric behind his head, enough to pull it off from his face a bit and trying not to touch his hanging earrings to avoid any accident with it.

When he’s ready, the shooting starts again and he feels a rush of adrenaline he hasn’t felt in a long, long time.

He doesn’t know what it’s about, he’s basically doing the same things he did a couple of minutes ago, but there’s something about the lace blindfold that’s making him feel _things_.

He keeps his eyes closed, getting lost in the sound of the camera, the clicking almost hypnotizing. He runs one of his hands through his hair, his fingers slowly grazing the red strands. He parts his lips the slightest bit, letting out a quiet shaky breath, enough for just him to hear it. He lifts his other hand, taking it to his face and he brushes the delicate fabric of the blindfold, feeling his fingertips tingle while he traces the shapes on the lace. He can feel his cheeks heating up and he’s sure he’s blushing right now, his face matching the color of his hair and also, his heart is beating so fast he can basically hear it pounding on his ears, loud and clear and he knows he should stop having side thoughts about this, but he’s so, _so_ lost in the feeling.

He didn’t know he had a thing for blindfolds until now, and he blames his love for lace for it.

He closes his mouth when he hears the photographer’s voice in the distance, something about already finishing the photoshoot and Hyunggu has to take a couple of seconds to register his words. When realization kicks him, he opens his eyes wide, letting out a soft whine when the fabric hurts his eyelids in the process. He was totally lost in his tight bubble and he knows he might look like a weirdo standing in the middle of the shooting area still touching his hair and playing with the hem of the blindfold.

He takes a deep breath, moving his hands to loosen the knot on the blindfold and he blinks a couple of times when he removes it, trying to adjust to the light again even if the cloth was pretty translucent. When he scans the space, he can see the photographer busy watching the camera, looking at the pictures he just took to choose the better ones and erasing the others that didn’t look so good.

He’s glad he didn’t notice the way his body reacted to that because he still feels his cheeks burning and there’s a soft tingle in the pit of his stomach. Also, he feels his pants a bit tighter but he tries not to think about it or else it could be worse. He’s glad no one noticed but when he lifts his gaze a bit more, he’s found with a pair of dark orbs, sparkling with desire, and there’s even a glimpse of mischief.

Yuto is standing behind the photographer, ready for his own turn and Hyunggu only realizes then, that Yuto might’ve watched him the whole time.

He feels embarrassed all of a sudden and he’s about to combust into flames but as soon as their gazes lock, Yuto’s eyes shake, flustered on being caught staring. Even with his tanned skin, Hyunggu can see a slight blush on his cheeks, his features changing visibly. Yuto has always been shy, and it was a common reaction for him but it’s obvious something changed on him when he watched Hyunggu doing the photoshoot with the blindfold and maybe was the same, exact feeling Hyunggu had while wearing it.

He realizes his outfit then; Yuto is wearing a sleeveless shirt, his arms showing off. Yuto has been more and more confident with his body each comeback and Hyunggu has always been a bit affected by it, he has always liked Yuto, in more than a friendly way and his sudden wave of confidence has made it even more difficult to hide his feelings. And with the state the lace thing left on him, he only feels his blush spread, his whole face burning because now _he_ is the one staring.

The photographer is oblivious to their encounter and the high, dense tension that’s going on between them because he only asks Hyunggu, again, to move aside so he can continue with the session because there’s only one member left and they have been there for more than six hours.

Hyunggu is unable to talk, and he knows his brain is going to betray him if he tries to say something so he just nods, cautiously folding the blindfold again to place it on the table the photographer is using to put all the equip. He can’t keep it, he really _can’t_. He doesn’t know what exactly the thing causes to him but his reaction took him off guard and he still feels flustered with all of it. If he keeps it, the memories will haunt him and he’s not ready for it.

Plus, he’s going to think about the way Yuto was looking at him. It was the first time he saw Yuto with that look, and it caused him more problems with his pants that he would’ve liked to.

Before he leaves the studio, he gives Yuto one final look and he’s not surprised when he notices Yuto is still looking at him. Hyunggu stays a bit more before Yuto’s photoshoot starts. Yuto leans on a wall, placing one arm on it while he rests his head on it. He looks at the camera but the next second, he looks behind it, his gaze finding Hyunggu’s again. His mischievous look returns, playful, and Hyunggu doesn’t know why he feels so hard to leave.

But in the end he has to, because Hwitaek is calling him to go change so they can leave right after Yuto’s turn. He turns around one more time, watching Yuto over his shoulder before walking out of there. He doesn’t know what just happened, it feels like it was all his mind making up this weird scenario, but at the same time he doesn’t want it to be his imagination.

Right after Yuto finishes his photoshoot, Hyunggu has already changed, wearing a gray hoodie with a cap. He tries to hide his face as much as he can because when he sees Yuto again, his cheeks start to burn once again. He’s confident, he was born not to be shy and he has done a lot of sexy shoots before but he doesn’t know why this time was different. He doesn’t know if it was for the blindfold or because there’s a glimpse of curiosity booming in him, curiosity for Yuto’s reaction to it.

And he wants to talk about it, he really does, but he doesn’t know how. And unfortunately, Yuto doesn’t talk to him either, just giving him a short nod when he sees him before he goes to the changing room, not even batting an eye to him.

Well. Maybe Hyunggu should forget about it. Maybe it _really_ was his imagination after all. It was a one-time thing plus, he was being delusional with Yuto’s reaction so, to avoid any possible embarrassment he’ll have to forget it and pretend like it didn’t happen at all. It was the last time he’ll ever use that thing.

 

 

Except it’s not.

When their jacket photoshoot is released, all of the fans go crazy with his pictures. He uploads to twitter a couple of selcas he took in the studio before it was his turn for the photoshoot and his tweet instantly loaded with replies of his pictures wearing the blindfold and they literally _demand_ him wearing it on one of their fansigns.

Okay, maybe demand was not the right word chose but they ask if he could wear it on one of their events because they know he won’t be able to dance this comeback, or at least, the first weeks. He’s not promoting with the stages since he sprained his ankle a couple of months ago, and even if it’s almost recovered, none of the members wanted him hurt so he’ll attend the rest of their promotions excluding the stages.

But he is attending fansigns and he really doesn’t want to do it, because he really doesn’t want to react the same way he did back then. It’ll be so embarrassing, especially because there will be a lot of fans, taking pictures of him and _God_ he can see his photoshoot, he looked so lost in the feeling. He remembers the way he felt that day, the way the silk fabric felt against his skin and he’s been craving to feel it again but he’s too afraid of what he might discover. He also hid his lace and his translucent shirts because he really, _really_ wants to pretend that didn’t happen.

Also, it seems like it _did_ was his imagination because Yuto doesn’t mention it, not even once. They fell back into the routine right after they left the studio and the awkward, dense tension between them faded as quickly as it appeared.  He knows he overthinks too much, and he doesn’t want to make things awkward between them so he just lets it slip like if it wasn’t that important.

He decides he won’t wear it, he doesn’t have one to start with, the one he used he left it at the studio and he has no intentions into asking for it, or even less, buying one. Imagine an idol looking for a lace blindfold? It’s a no-no.

So he avoids telling the members about it, especially Yuto. He hasn’t had that mischievous look again, even if it has been just a couple of days, the boy going back to his usual self. They go out to eat a couple of times before their first fansign and the chemistry between them is just as usual. They joke, they laugh, they tell each other their fears and hopes with this comeback and everything feels normal, familiar. Hyunggu thinks how much he could’ve risked if he touched the topic.

 

 

Their promotions start just like their previous ones. They have to move from one place to another in a short amount of time, lacking sleep, skipping a couple of meal times but Hyunggu feels happy. Times like these he can concentrate just in their music, their fans, all of the events and it prevents him from overthinking.

On the first two fansigns, he only thanks the fans for liking his photoshoot that much, even blushing when they confess how they feel about them, some comments a bit more subtle than others, but he feels flattered anyways. Fortunately for him, none of them have asked for the blindfold because he knows he’ll get nervous. He doesn’t want to get nervous.

And right when he thought everything was alright, the third one, something happens.

He’s signing a girl’s album content, talking to her and asking how her classes were going. The girl was chatting happily with him as well, telling him how good she was doing with her grades but then she changed the topic all of a sudden when she realized they had just a couple of seconds left.

Hyunggu saw how she was looking for something inside a small bag she was holding, and then he realized how she gave small gifts for the other members before him. He felt endeared for it; he always welcomed gifts happily because knowing they spent a lot of time thinking it was the right gift for him was enough to make him feel so loved. He smiled at her, but his smile faded when the girl took out a long piece of red satin cloth.

A red, satin blindfold.

He felt his blood leave his face only to come back with such strength, he felt dizzy. He felt his cheeks burn while the girl handed the thing to him. “I don’t know if you got to read our replies to your tweet a couple of days ago, but many of us want you to recreate your photoshoot here and we saw you weren’t carrying any blindfold with you, so I decided to give you one in the name of all of us. Will it be okay if you wear it for us?” the girl says, her voice soft, almost like a whisper but even if it’s so low, Hyunggu still can hear her perfectly.

His brain is clouded and they only have a couple of seconds left so he just nods, not knowing why he accepted in first place but well, he hasn’t rejected any gift before and this isn't going to be the first one, especially when he heard squeals on the chairs when he received the fabric piece, waiting for him to put it already. “Of course, just let me finish with this round and I’ll do, okay?” He smiles as naturally as he can, waving the fan goodbye when her turn is over so he can move to the other girl on tow.

He leaves the thing aside, trying not to think about it even if he knows he’ll have to wear it sooner or later. He hopes none of the following fans noticed how much it affected him.

As soon as the row ends, the managers announce they’ll take a break from signing so they can proceed with anything they have prepared. Since it’s break time, a couple of the members stand up to walk in front of the long table, taking the chance to interact with the fans.

Hyunggu stays there, looking at the red blindfold in front of him, the satin shining with the lights on the ceiling. He needs to do it quickly, right? He just needs to wear it, let the fans take a couple of pics and then remove it and act like it didn’t happen at all, just the way he did with the photoshoot but he’ll really try not to think about anything else.

He sighs, taking the long blindfold, unfolding it and he mentally counts to three before lifting it to his face, placing it against his eyes to cover them and taking the ends behind his head, knotting them there and this time, he knots it a bit tighter. He keeps his eyes closed since his eyelashes brush the material and it’s uncomfortable when he has them open and he tries to concentrate in the sound of everything else but his own loud thoughts. The material feels different against his skin, and it doesn’t have the same effect on him as the lace and he is really, _really_ glad because at least he won’t embarrass himself.

When he finally realizes he can control it, he smiles, posing just like he did in the photoshoot, running one hand through his hair, biting his lower lip before turning it into a smirk, confident again. He hears a couple of screams, and squeals and he swears he hear someone saying how lustful he looks and he doesn’t know if that’s something good, but he hopes it is.

He literally can’t see anything since this material is thicker than the lace but he’s aware of every sound now, and his senses have sharpened with losing his sight. He keeps posing, comfortable and confident but he stops short when he _feels_ something. A couple of girls scream even louder and he really wants to know what’s happening, and who is running one of his fingers against his jawline but when he realizes, he freezes. It only takes one second to recognize Yuto’s cologne, the fragrance only _he_ uses.

He stays there, stoic, not moving an inch but he can’t avoid tilting his head to the side slightly, his breath hitching in his throat and he feels it again. The same sensation he felt in the photoshoot. His face burning, his heart beating fast, _something_ making his jeans feel each second tighter and he even releases a soft whine, enough for only Yuto to hear when Yuto tugs the ends of the blindfold a bit, making him tilt his head to the back.

When he remembers the place they are on, he gasps and he’s quickly to slap Yuto’s hand away, moving his own to undo the knot on the blindfold, removing it and leaving it aside like it’s burning. When he scans the venue, it seems like all of the members are immersed in their own things, none of them realizing what just happened and the fans are busy hyping them up. Maybe the girls weren’t screaming for them but for their members and he sighs, relieved.

But then, he feels a soft pat on his head and he looks up only to find Yuto smiling down at him. This time he’s looking at him with mischief again and there’s something else as well, something more like realization. Then, the taller boy just leaves, going to his seat at the far end of the fansign table. Hyunggu screams inside because that means he _did_ saw him back in the photoshoot, and saw the way he reacted with the blindfold. He recognizes he might have a kink with it… maybe. In the way his body reacted when he was wearing the clothing pieces, it was impossible not to realize but his kinks are something only _he_ should know but God, Yuto just discovered one of them and he really hopes he doesn’t get to know about the praising one, that’ll be embarrassing.

But…

Interesting.

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, a bright plan coming up to him. He likes the way Yuto reacts to it as well, and if he actually reacts that means he feels the same way about it, just like Hyunggu… right?

He doesn’t know, but he’s going to make sure to know what that means for Yuto as well because there’s _no way_ he looks at him just because. He’s going to discover it sooner or later and if he needs to make a move for it, then he’ll do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So… blindfolds.

That’s new.

Yuto didn’t want to think about it the first time he found Hyunggu like that because first of all, he wasn’t supposed to be watching his photoshoot but he ended his own make-up and hair earlier than he expected and he thought it would be a good idea to watch Hyunggu’s shooting. The younger one was always so confident, he learned a lot from him, trying not to think too much in the camera to be more relaxed with the pictures. He was a natural for a lot of things, like singing, dancing, and even modeling, Yuto thinks he was born to be on stage.

But he didn’t want to think about the way his lips were slightly parted, his breathing seeming just a bit rushed while he ran a hand through his hair and the other touched the fabric of the blindfold the tiniest bit. He has always been so, _so_ weak to lace.

He loves the way it looks against any skin, making it glow, and he _craves_ to touch. Just like that moment he wanted, really wanted to touch Hyunggu. It was obvious the boy had something for lace as well, or maybe it was the blindfold itself. He wasn’t much particularly interested in blindfolds but looking at Hyunggu like that, maybe he needed to put in order his likings because that was one of the hottest photoshoots he has seen from the younger male.

Of course, he thought it was only his imagination. It had to be.

But now.

Him, sitting on the end of the fansign table, remembering the reaction Hyunggu had when he tugged from the blindfold, how he _whined_ and bared his neck like that. He’s not going to lie, he has always liked Hyunggu, in more than a friendly way and he would be lying if he said he didn’t think about doing a lot of non-friendly things with him, especially when he’s dancing on stage, always shining, sparkling, glowing.

He always had a soft spot for Hyunggu and now it’s getting bigger and bigger. He doesn’t want to make things awkward between them so the first time he only ignored he saw Hyunggu with the blindfold in the photoshoot, but this time is going to be harder to be left aside, especially when tomorrow there’s going to be a lot of pictures of them on the internet and he’s going to remember the way Hyunggu reacted to the piece of clothing.

They still have a couple of rounds more for the fansign and their managers announce the next group going up to the stage in five minutes so he decides to leave his thoughts aside for now.

When they finish, he’s not able to talk to Hyunggu. He feels flustered all of a sudden, and it seems like Hyunggu doesn’t want to talk about it either. But instead, Hyunggu looks at him all night while they are all reunited in the living room of their dorm. It’s been a while since they moved to a bigger dorm, enough to fit all of the members there so they don’t worry about falling asleep there and having to move to their own dorm later that night.

There’s something in his eyes that he can’t quite decipher, there’s curiosity, but he also looks naughty, playful. He smirks once and that makes Yuto’s heart skip a beat, trying to hide the blush on his face putting the hood of his sweatshirt over his head.

They don’t talk that night.

He hopes by tomorrow everything goes back to normal, just like the first time. Maybe his mind is playing with him again and Hyunggu doesn’t even have a thing for blindfolds at all and it’s just his delusional self, trying to see things where there aren’t.

 

 

The next day, Hyunggu joins them on stage, his ankle already recovered and right after the stage recording, they move to the next fansign. The venue is a bit bigger and he’s glad because they will have more space to move around and this time, he’s not going to play with Hyunggu. He doesn’t know how _he_ is going to react if the younger boy does the same things as yesterday.

Unfortunately for him, the sitting arrange makes them sit together. He curses under his breath when Hyunggu’s face lights up at the mention of it and the shorter male is quick to move to his seat, sitting comfortably and tapping the surface of the table with his fingers, looking almost like a kid. This is something he really likes about Hyunggu. One second he can be the God of sensuality when he’s on stage and the next one he looks so soft, so fragile.

On the first round of signing, he notices how a girl gives Hyunggu a black lace blindfold and he almost fells from his chair. It looks so, so similar to the one he wore for the photoshoot and he can already feel his cheeks heat up. He tries not to notice the way Hyunggu’s face changes into something so… playful again. He looks at Yuto sideways, and the latter almost flinches at the sudden attention, trying to pay attention to the fan that’s in front of him once again.

He also notices how he moves the fingers of his free hand slowly over the patterns in the fabric, casually brushing the silk while he animatedly talks to the fans. He’s so distracted by it one of the girls points out if he wants one too, so she can give it to him the next fansign. That catches Hyunggu’s attention because he looks at them with an amused grin, and Yuto has never been so embarrassed before.

Yuto shakes his head, laughing weakly while he tells her is not necessary, that he only finds endearing how they wanted to see Hyunggu wearing those blindfolds on each fansign. The fan brushes it off and keeps talking about something Yuto can’t clearly catch. He watches Hyunggu sideways and he takes a deep breath when he notices how he keeps running his finger on the fabric and this time, he’s biting his lower lip. Yuto knows that gesture, he’s thinking about something, and that is going to involve Yuto as well.

And he’s right.

After the second round, the managers give them a break like always and everyone starts interacting with the fans, including Hyunggu. Yuto stays sitting there, looking at the other members playing with each other and other ones even standing up to greet the fans properly now. Hyunggu has the mic on, telling the fans to ask him a couple of questions they couldn’t ask on their time.

Yuto crosses his arms on his chest, only paying attention to the questions and the answers Hyunggu gives. He’s really cheerful today and that makes Yuto’s heart warm. After five questions, one of the girls point to the blindfold and asks Hyunggu to wear it. He turns his head to the side to see what his reaction is going to be and he should be surprised when Hyunggu looks like he was waiting for that question but in reality, he isn’t.

But what he wasn’t expecting was for Hyunggu to unfold the lace clothing, turning then to Yuto and looking at him through eyelashes, his lower lip pursed in a pout. His breath gets stuck in his throat when he hears him, almost wanting to ask if he was hearing right. “Yuto-ya, can you help me putting this? My arm hurts a bit and I can’t reach that far”

It has to be a joke, he saw him stretching his whole body before the stage a couple of hours ago. This has to be his plan, he’s a hundred percent sure. Of course yesterday he was confident reaching Hyunggu, almost playing with him but that was because he was curious of his reaction and because he noticed Hyunggu didn’t think he already realized how infatuated he was for lace blindfolds plus, he wasn’t seeing, he only saw Yuto when he removed his blindfold. But now it seems like Hyunggu already knows Yuto knows about it and he’s _panicking_.

It takes a couple of seconds for him to react, Hyunggu not moving an inch and he knows there are fans waiting so he just stands up, taking the lace blindfold and Hyunggu looks _so_ happy that Yuto feels like he’s going to combust just there.

Yuto’s fingers brush the silk material with delicacy, his fingertips following the patterns on the black fabric, almost dancing with the shapes. He knows he shouldn’t take much time, but it’s impossible not to overthink this. He wishes they’d be alone, Hyunggu sitting at the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a long lace robe, one he would definitely enjoy.

He feels heat creep up from his neck right to his cheeks once he puts the fabric against his alabaster skin, the black lace contrasting the tones including his bright, red hair. He slowly turns the ends of it towards the back of his head, knotting them on a way it’ll be easy to remove. He takes the chance to slide his fingers over the fabric, feeling how Hyunggu’s skin is just as soft as the lace and he _craves_. He feels Hyunggu tense with the touch but as soon as Yuto removes his hands, he lets out a breath Yuto didn’t know he was holding.

It’s over now, he knows it was only that, he didn’t need anything else but still, he bends down to Hyunggu’s ear, whispering a couple of words quickly: “Dance, Hyunggu”. He doesn’t even know what came to him to do this _in a fucking fansign_ where there are more than a hundred persons watching their movements. He backs off then, taking a seat next to Hyunggu once again, not having the courage to look at him.

He has two big problems right now. One, he feels so, so flustered and embarrassed, _God_ , he doesn’t know why he told him that but something about Hyunggu dancing and wearing the lace blindfold makes his head spin and his heart race. Two, his black jeans feel tight, _too tight_ for his liking, especially in the place they are. He didn’t pretend to get turned on with such a normal thing like that, but there’s something about combining Hyunggu and lace that doesn’t let him think straight.

It doesn’t take too much for Hyunggu to do it.

Hui and Wooseok get close to them, saying that they should perform Lost Paradise now that they seem in the mood for a song. Yuto just nods, unable to think coherent sentences now. He needs to calm down if he doesn’t want them to notice he there’s a noticeable bulge in his pants that wasn’t there two minutes ago and also, he prays not to forget the lyrics right now or everyone will notice he’s actually affected by all of this.

They stand up, going to the front and grabbing their respective microphones. Hyunggu is still wearing the lace blindfold, the fabric translucent enough for him to see at least where he’s standing. The song starts normal, and everything seems just fine, but when his part comes, Hyunggu starts dancing.

Is not one of his usual extravagant dances. He only moves his body according to the music, matching Yuto’s part. But then, he runs a hand from his hair, down to his face, brushing the material covering his eyes and Yuto can see through it, he can see the way Hyunggu is looking at him and only him while he raps and he almost chokes on his own words when Hyunggu _bites_ his lip before turning it into a smirk again, catching up where Yuto ended his part to follow him, smiling widely while he raps his part, like if he just didn’t fucking danced for Yuto in the middle of a fansign.

Yuto is glad he doesn’t need to do much more for the song but he concentrates on the music instead of thinking about the way Hyunggu’s body moved, how he looked at him through the lace, how he seemed like he actually was fulfilling Yuto’s words from before. He even wants to change the song name to Lust Paradise because Hyunggu was fire, and lust and Yuto was aiming for more.  

He doesn’t know what this means, there has been too many moments to keep ignoring it. He needs to talk to Hyunggu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Only Hyunggu, Yuto, Shinwon and Hongseok get back to the dorms, the other members deciding to go out and eat something now that they’ll have a couple of days free before the next stages and fansigns.

Shinwon and Hongseok told them they were too tired to go with them, going straight to their respective rooms to sleep as soon as they all took off their shoes in the entrance.

As for Hyunggu and Yuto, they knew they had to talk so they excused themselves saying they were tired as well but it’s a lie and they both know. As soon as Hongseok and Shinwon leave their side, the tension in the entrance is so much not even the whole dorm could be less stuffy.

They spend a couple of minutes looking at each other, none of them knowing where or how to start but is Hyunggu the one who breaks the silence. “Can we go to my room?”

Yuto’s heart skips a beat at his words, he knows Hyunggu means it just to talk but the images of him dancing with the lace blindfold are enough to make his brain make up a lot of possible scenarios of where this conversation is going to end and there’s one in particular he’ll really like to happen but of course, he can’t put his guard down now, he doesn’t even know what Hyunggu wants or what he will tell him.

As soon as they’re inside Hyunggu’s room, the tension is unbearable again. Yuto makes sure to close and lock the door, earning a raised eyebrow from Hyunggu while the younger turns on the lamp on his nightstand. “What? Is better like this, is more private”

“Is not like those sleepy heads are going to wake up any time soon, don’t you think?” Hyunggu says, smiling and easing the atmosphere a bit. They know there has been a dense sexual tension between them since a couple of days ago and they need to talk before it becomes frustration for both. Fortunately for Yuto, Hyunggu brings the topic up. “So… You wanted to see me dance”

Yuto frowns, tilting his head to the side. Okay, this isn’t the way he imagined the conversation might come up, but is a starter. “I always want to see you dance” Yuto says, and it’s true, is something he has always said. “But I think we both know today was different. Or… it has been different since a couple of days ago”

Yuto sees Hyunggu bite his lower lip and Yuto makes all that’s in his willpower not to _kiss_ him right there. “Oh, I know” Hyunggu says, taking a couple of steps closer to Yuto and this is the only incentive Yuto needs to get closer as well. “You like them too”

“I do” Yuto knows what Hyunggu means with that, and it’s clear now, he wasn’t imagining things. And that gives him enough confidence now, knowing Hyunggu feels the same way about those damn pieces of fabric that could be insignificant to anyone but them. “But only if you wear them”

“Me?” Hyunggu sounds surprised and Yuto almost laughs because he thought he was obvious.

“Of course you” Yuto says, taking the final step to look down at him, their heights are not colossal the way it looks with Wooseok and Jinho, but Hyunggu is still shorter than him. He gets the chance to lift one of his hands, placing it on Hyunggu’s cheek. This isn’t the way they should’ve talk about it, but is enough, they both know and it would be unnecessary. “There isn’t anyone else that would pull off that concept”

“You think so?” Hyunggu asks, again, surprised and Yuto fights the urge to keep sounding so surprised because he really needs to recognize how good he is. “Y-You want to see it again?”

“What?” Is Yuto’s turn to sound surprised. He thought they would talk about it but that they will leave the topic just like that. Maybe kissing was in his plans but he will accept anything the shorter male would like to do.

“Dancing, I mean” Hyunggu looks up at him, they’re _so_ close. Yuto caresses Hyunggu’s cheek with his thumb, tracing slow circles on his skin. He looks at him, and then at his lips, and he doesn’t know if he should ask for permission but he feels too euphoric today, and it has to do with what Hyunggu did earlier. Also, he’s already asking if he wants to see him when he already left clear that no matter when or how, he’ll always like to see him dance.

He doesn’t respond, instead, he bends down, enough to press his lips with Hyunggu’s, the unbearable tension finally easing, both of them closing their eyes at the contact. They start slow at first, Yuto giving time for Hyunggu to kiss back or pull apart and it’s the first option he does. Hyunggu tiptoes a bit, kissing Yuto back, parting his lips enough to capture Yuto’s better, his tongue sliding slowly on his lower lip.

Yuto grasps his cheek tight, his thumb still moving on his skin, trying not to lose his mind right there because he is _finally_ kissing Hyunggu and it’s better than he ever thought it would be. Hyunggu feels the same, honestly, after days of spinning the issue so much and playing his cards today, he knows that move was necessary for them to be just right here and he is so fucking happy he could kiss the soul out of Yuto if he could but he still has something to do if the older accepts.

They kiss for what it seems like ages, bodies impossibly close, feeling warm, hot. Yuto is the one to pull apart first, not moving that much just to talk, his breath fanning Hyunggu’s lips and he really wants to keep kissing him but he opens his eyes, holding back a groan when he sees Hyunggu so close. “Show me” is what he says and is enough to make Hyunggu open his eyes as well.

Yuto gets lost on his dark orbs, sparkling with excitement.

Hyunggu pulls apart enough to move in the room and Yuto looks at him going to his nightstand next to the bed, opening the first drawer and he takes something from inside. Yuto’s breath gets stuck in his throat once he realizes Hyunggu is holding three lace blindfolds from the fansigns, red, black and white respectively. The three colors just make him think about so, _so_ many scenarios and they combine perfectly with Hyunggu, he can tell that just with how they look on his palms. Hyunggu looks at him, expectant, the excitement turning into something darker, sensual. “Yuto-ya, can you help me putting this?” Hyunggu says and Yuto is going to combust any second.

He gets closer to Hyunggu again, taking the black lace blindfold because it makes him remember the photoshoot and the first time he realized how much Hyunggu liked wearing them. Plus, Hyunggu is wearing a black button up shirt and it combines perfectly, he’ll have the opportunity to use the other ones later.

Hyunggu throws the other two blindfolds to the bed and he stands there, waiting for Yuto to put that thing on him already. Yuto doesn’t take much time to do it, telling him to close his eyes so he won’t hurt him with the fabric and just when he does, he places the lace blindfold on him, just like earlier but this time, they’re alone, and he can take his time to admire Hyunggu. He circles the fabric around his head, taking the ends of it to the back and knotting them just there. This time, Yuto bends down, giving Hyunggu little wet kisses to the side of his neck and he smirks at how Hyunggu shakes slightly at the touch. He moves his lips to Hyunggu’s ear now, brushing his lobe before whispering “Dance, Hyunggu”.

And Hyunggu does, turning around to take Yuto’s hand, leading him to the bed, making him sit on the edge of it. Yuto tries as much as he can to sit straight with an obvious boner inside his pants. He feels embarrassed to be this turned on so quickly but Hyunggu is going to dance with a lace blindfold for him and only him and how could he not? He could even have an orgasm just with the mental image itself.

Hyunggu moves near the door where there’s a bit more space for him to dance and Yuto looks how he takes his phone out of his pocket, playing a song that he doesn’t recognize at first but when he does, his body starts burning once again. Hyunggu places his phone on the entrance table, where he usually charges it and he starts dancing to the notes of Beyonce’s Drunk in Love.

Yuto can’t keep the eyes off him as soon as he starts moving, his body adjusting to the rhythm easily, something only he can do. Hyunggu has his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted when the beat changes. He starts moving to the rhythm, his body waving in the air, one of his hands running through his hair while the other one slides from his chest, right to his abdomen, stopping at the border of his tight, _tight_ black jeans. Yuto can’t help the way his eyes wander on his body, with each turn, with each way his hips sway, slightly grinding on air, how his hands keep roaming over his torso. And _God_ the lace blindfold is doing things to him.

Hyunggu starts walking to him slowly, runway-like, his lips moving to the lyrics of the song. As soon as he’s in front of Yuto, the older boy places his hands on Hyunggu’s hips, his fingers latching onto him immediately, applying the right pressure to make Hyunggu hiss under his breath. It doesn’t take much for Yuto to pull Hyunggu’s hips down, making him sit on his lap. Hyunggu starts rolling his hips over Yuto’s at the same fucking slow pace he was doing before, making Yuto even more impatient and even if sex is not in his plans tonight, he surely wants to do something else.

Hyunggu stops his movements as the song gets to its end, the notes fading in the distance until there’s only their heavy breathings sounding and echoing in the room. The window is open to make the room cooler but their bodies are on fire, heat spreading where they touch. Hyunggu leans to kiss Yuto again and Yuto finds him halfway, his lips already parted. They kiss hard and deep, and it’s a bit amusing how they take turns to bite the other’s lower lip, their tongues falling on a rhythm of sort as soon as they make contact.

Yuto takes Hyunggu by the hips again and changes their positions so fast Hyunggu stops kissing him for the surprise. Yuto leaves Hyunggu on the mattress, placing one of his legs between Hyunggu’s to be more comfortable. He leans into him again, kissing him as desperate as before at the same time he takes both of his hands, taking them above Hyunggu’s head. Hyunggu is so lost in the kiss he lets Yuto take control of the situation but he breaks the kiss again, opening his eyes when he feels soft fabric against his wrists. Yuto is fast to tie his wrists together with the red lace blindfold Hyunggu threw to the bed minutes earlier and just by the look of it (or as much as he can look with his own blindfold still on his eyes) he releases a soft whine.

Yuto knots the ends of the red blindfold to the headboard bars, not enough to be painful but enough to make Hyunggu so, _so_ vulnerable and submissive. Yuto starts leaving open mouthed kisses on his jawline, his pace incredibly slow as he starts unbuttoning Hyunggu’s cotton button up shirt. Hyunggu hisses and lets out a moan when the skin on his torso is exposed, the chill air on the room making contact with his hot skin. Yuto traces a line with his finger from the center of his chest, right down to his abdomen, stopping below his navel. His touch is so gentle, so careful, it only makes Hyunggu even more and more turned on, moaning even a bit more loud when his nails brush the skin on his lower abdomen but as soon as Yuto hears him, he stops, Hyunggu whining at the loose of contact.

“Ah, ah” Yuto says, giving Hyunggu a soft peck to his lips. “We don’t want the others hearing us, now we?” Hyunggu is about to tell him how he doesn’t care about the others but when he thinks about it, he knows that they won’t let them live after this and even if Yuto’s mouth and hands feel so good, he’ll try to keep the sound as low as he can. Hyunggu shakes his head, denying and Yuto only smiles, giving him another peck, this time on his cheek. “Good boy”

 _God_ , he really didn’t need to say that, in that low tone of him, right next to his ear because Hyunggu moans again, unable to control himself with the praise. Yuto gasps quietly at his reaction. Well, it seems like he’s going to know his other kinks tonight as well.

Yuto’s smile transforms into a sly smirk, brushing the tip of his nose on Hyunggu’s cheek. “Well, well, so my baby likes some praising”. Yuto didn’t know Hyunggu had something for praising but now that he thinks about it, the younger is always looking for these kinds of comments and everything makes sense. But he’s the only one that has seen _this_ side of him while praising him and he fucking loves it. “God, you’re beautiful”

“Yuto…” Hyunggu lets out a soft whine this time, trying to keep the volume in a normal level but with him doing this, Yuto knows it’s hard for him. He sees Hyunggu’s eyes through the lace, he’s pressing them so hard it only makes Yuto even eager for it. Is easy to praise Hyunggu, the boy being naturally good on almost everything he did, just like now.

Yuto starts placing wet kisses on Hyunggu’s neck, taking special attention on his adam’s apple, sliding his tongue over it before biting this area carefully. Hyunggu starts moving his hips, grinding on Yuto’s thigh when he realizes he still has one of his legs between his own ones. Yuto releases a deep low moan, followed by an equal groan, as soon as he feels Hyunggu through the fabric of his jeans. He gives Hyunggu a favor and unbuttons his jeans and he’s happy when he hears Hyunggu sigh relieved for it. Hyunggu is so hard the fabric of his black briefs looks strained, and Yuto wants to shove his hand below them to touch him but he’s decided to make Hyunggu come just like this. “Lift your hips, sweetie, just like you were doing before”

Hyunggu lifts his hips again when Yuto licks on a spot above his left nipple, his skin having Goosebumps at the slight touch. “Just like that, such a good baby”. Yuto places one of his hands on Hyunggu’s hip, pressing the exposed skin with strength again, knowing this time maybe his skin might bruise just with how he grabs him, not being gentle. He helps Hyunggu grind on his thigh, the younger male pulling his arms down, trying to get rid of the lace fabric but failing on his attempt. Yuto takes his free hand behind his head when Hyunggu arches his back a bit and he pulls down the fabric of his blindfold along with a couple of his red hair locks, making Hyunggu arch his back even more, a loud moan erupting from the base of his neck at the contact.  

Yuto bends down again to reach his ear again, pulling the blindfold even harder “You’re being a bad boy again, Hyunggu-ya. Don’t you want to come? I can’t help you if someone hears us”

“N-No” Hyunggu shakes his head, letting out a shaky breath while he keeps moving his hips. “I mean, yes, I want to come, please, I’ll be good” he says, his lips parting, trying to moan but holding back when Yuto moves his hand from his hips to a spot above his ribs, his thumb circling his nipple and moving slowly, so slow it makes him so, so sensitive. “Please”

“Come then” Yuto whispers above his ear, brushing the tip of his nose with his hair, giving him a soft kiss on his red strands as soon as Hyunggu tenses up, his body shaking visibly when his climax hits him in strong waves of pleasure. Hyunggu lets out soft whines and a couple of quiet moans while he gets down from his high, his body becoming so limp, so weak. “Good job, baby, you’ve been so good” Yuto can only see how his hips fall down onto the mattress again, a visibly wet spot above Hyunggu’s briefs. He’s quick to undone the knot on the red lace blindfold, his fingers caressing Hyunggu’s wrists with a delicacy it sends shivers down Hyunggu’s body. “I’m gonna get a wet towel for you, hold on”

Yuto is fast to move to the bathroom, one, because Hyunggu looks tired and he needs to be changed asap and two, because he’s still so freaking hard it hurts but he decides to take care of himself in the bathroom. It takes only a couple of strokes, too close only looking at Hyunggu like that minutes before. He cleans himself before taking the wet towel to Hyunggu. The younger is already sitting on the bed only wearing his briefs and his button up shirt was changed for a black loose shirt that looks too big on him and it kind of reminds Yuto of one he casually lost a week ago. The younger had already removed the lace blindfold off him and even if Yuto is a bit disappointed for it, he’s actually glad because he doesn’t know where they would’ve ended if he kept wearing it.

He helps Hyunggu clean up and change into clean briefs, the boy sighing content once again.

Yuto doesn’t know what it’s going to go from here. They haven’t actually talked about this and he should leave to his own room but after what happened, he doesn’t want. Hyunggu looks at him tiredly, his lower lip pursing in a cute pout. “What are you waiting for? We need to sleep”.

“Oh” Yuto feels the corners of his lips lifting in a stupid smile. “You want me to stay with you?” Hyunggu gives him a ‘duh’ look that makes him laugh loudly. “Don’t look at me like that. Can I get rid of these at least?” He points to his jeans and Hyunggu nods, moving on the bed to get comfortable, leaving a space for Yuto to join him. Yuto removes his jeans right then, leaving them folded on the nightstand, turning off the lamp in the process.

Hyunggu is quick to move as soon as Yuto joins him on the bed, making his way between his arms. Yuto places both arms around his body, their bodies not hot anymore but warm, in such a comfortable way they find tiredness coming up to them immediately. Yuto gives a short kiss to Hyunggu’s forehead, lifting both eyebrows when he hears the younger say “I’m afraid I can’t let you go now. You know too much about my kinks to let you go out to the world and spread it”

That makes Yuto laugh, endeared at Hyunggu’s way of saying they should be exclusive. And Yuto wants, because there’s no one he has ever wanted as much as he wants Hyunggu, in more ways than just a friend, or a one-night thing, and he’ll make sure to demonstrate that to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want on one condition”. Hyunggu hums, more asleep than awake “We need to buy more lace clothes”.

Hyunggu laughs quietly before nodding sighing in the process, finding sleep easily just by being between Yuto’s arms. Yuto watches the younger boy fall asleep and he thinks how he can get accustomed to this routine, and how he loves this feeling, these whole new sensations.

It’s unbelievable how many things a small piece of clothes can cause but when he sees Hyunggu sleeping peaceful between his arms, his cheeks still slightly pink, _oh boy_ , he’s gonna worship the creator of lace for his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, please let me know what you think of this mess, I needed to let out the feelings the pics gave me and also thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this, you're real angels!♥ Thank you sooo much for reading. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ARIGAYUTO) || [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ahdachi)


End file.
